Kiba's Sleepover
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: Kiba's Sleepover is caneled because of the rare snow. But someone comes home with him... who is it? One-Shot


Kiba's Sleepover

I wake up in the morning with a thud from Akamaru jumping on my head. I wince as the small dog's boney body hit me in the eye. I get up in my boxers and grab some clothes and take a quick shower. I was thinking about just falling asleep in the shower, but my sister would kill if she didn't get her makeup. I quickly got out and got dressed in nice warm clothes.

The breakfast table is already set, but I still don't see anyone. Today is the day that I have all the guys from my class come over, just before we go to a basketball tournament the next day. I figured they all had better things to do than make me breakfast, so I get my oatmeal and apple and sit down. I grab a small bag of dog food for Akamaru and eat as fast as I can: can't wait to get to school.

The basketball team has an early practice, so I go and change into my basketball clothes and hit the court. The smooth wood under my feet seems to make me want to dribble anything I see. The entire team of seven was there. Me and Akamaru, he's sort of a cheerleader but he likes the sport, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. Naruto was being point guard, and he wasn't wearing a shirt because it was almost 90oF in the gym already this morning. Natrually, he likes to show off, but I still think he's holding back.

The practice was over and we hit the showers. I thought to myself "_I seriously don't know why I even took a shower this morning…" _We poke and have a little fun, and the coach comes in and says seven minutes till class. I manage to sneak a peek at just about everyone, especially Naruto, but I tell myself I can't let it show. I get dressed quickly and get to class.

History Notes:

Land of lightning is old.

Naruto is cute

Land of rocks has 13 mountain ranges.

Sooo cute

And that is how all the rest of my classes went all until lunch. Consider it torture.

Lunch

The lunchroom was full. I get to the guy's table and sit in my usual spot, but everyone was already talking. They are pumped about the tournament this weekend, and everyone was talking about it. I butt in and say everyone should meet at my house tonight before the game tomorrow morning. They shook their heads yes and kept talking. I joined in Naruto's conversation with Neji. Naruto was absolutely positive were going to get first, but Neji was being Neji and giving his destiny speech.

"It's all up to fate. I already told you this…" Neji says, knowing he cannot penetrate Naruto's thick head.

"There is no way I'm losing! I'm going to score at least 30 points," says Naruto cockily as ever.

"I wouldn't be so sure… and please don't be a ball hog this time, because last time you got the ball stolen 8 times. You have to work on it. And then maybe _if_ fate likes you we might win."

Naruto was sure ready to jump up and start a fight, but then again, he always got this upset over everything.

I break up the small tension and ask them if they want to win.

"Well, yes…"

"Hell ya!"

"Then were going to win right?" I say with a big smile. Neji turns his head and rolls his eyes. Naruto smiles at me and winks.

The group got up and got their food, but I had to stay back and feed Akamaru first. I feed him quickly and get up next to Naruto in line.

"The food looks great today." I say, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Umm, I think you must be smoking something. It's the usual tatter tosh hot dish. (Casserole) It always looks like ground up hash browns and corn." He laughs.

"Well, maybe, but it looks better than the grinded teriyaki chicken they turn into chicken nuggets." I laugh back.

He stares into my eyes and I stare into his. He smiles, and so do I. The lunch lady taps him on the shoulder giving him his food. "You still there?"

He laughs and grabs the plate full of hot dish, and looks back at me. I smile and grab my plate and go sit down.

Akamaru jumps onto my head and sleeps there for the half hour that we eat; as we jam every scrap of food into our mouths like it's the last time we're ever going to eat. I sit back, thinking how we eat, and how the girls eat. Totally different, if you ask me; but then again, most of the people here like someone over on the other table. Well, except me.

I finish my plate within five minutes and jump shot it into the garbage can, getting all the practice I could get for tomorrow. I think about the sleep over, and what we'd do there. I have a pretty small bedroom, really only for 2 people. And I keep thinking, Naruto and me, Naruto and me.

I get back into class and repeat the boring drills over and over again, not learning much, but instead just waiting for the class to catch up. I am secretly really smart, but I really don't look like a nerd, so I just want to be normal. I get up and sharpen my pencil, sit back down, and plop my head on the desk, and dose off into sleep.

I wake up to a great big Iruka in my face, and he's angry. Apparently Math is an important thing to pay attention in. Everyone's gone, so why should he care? I know how to add and subtract, so I don't think I need to know that much more than that. And algebra? when am I going to use that? He lists off a few hundred or so jobs and I tell him flat out:

"Well. I really don't want any of those."

He gets bright red and sits down at his desk. He points to the door and I leave with a smile on his face.

It's last hour, (Art) and Naruto is in it. I keep staring at him, even though I really don't mean too. It just sort of happens. He looks back, and smiles. He comes near me and asks what I'm painting. It's a short little kid with blond hair.

"It's you when you were in 1st grade. I remember you playing in the sandbox at school and I decided to draw you."

He smiles and stares into my eyes again. I think I have something on my face so I grab at the imaginary object. He laughs and goes back to his paint station. I face palm myself for being so stupid. And then I'm even more stupid. Because I had paint on my hand.

I get my coat and Akamaru, and then looked outside. It's really blowing hard, and it's snowing. It's the first time in about 3 years that it's snowed, so I tell everyone that the sleepover is off.

Naruto still asked if he could come over, and I was leery about it. He really didn't have a family to take care of him, so I guess it would be ok. It'd be more than ok.

We rush to my house and are out of breath from the high speeds we were running to keep from getting cold. I take off my coat and slip inside, getting ready to show Naruto around. I thought about my bedroom, and how messy it was. But then again, it's Naruto. He wouldn't care. Akamaru plopped down on the sofa and fell asleep within seconds.

I show him the Kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and my mom's bedroom all within a couple of minutes. He stares at me as were going up the stairs to get to my bedroom. There's something special about his eyes, but I don't know what it is. I stare back, and trip on a stair. He laughs and continues going up the stairs. There was a door at the top, and he opens it and walked on in. There was something I forgot when I thought about my room. My journal! He's going to read it and find out! I quickly get to my bed before him and grab the journal and chuck it underneath the bed.

"What was that?" asked the curious Naruto.

"Oh, Nothing... Just some school stuff."

"Then why did you put it under your bed? Don't worry; I'll grab it for you."

My eyes go into despair. I just about go into shock, but I'm out of my paralysis when he's on his knees grabbing for my journal. I jump off my bed and start pulling his hand to drag him out. He has strong hands, big hands. Even though I'm in a crisis, I can not stop thinking about him. I continue to pull, but he finally finds it. He grabs it and comes back out from underneath the bed. I try to grab it out of his hands.

"Common, Naruto, give it back. If I can't find it Monday morning, I'm in serous trouble. I know it'll be under my bed, because nobody but you would go under there."

"Well, let me read it first. You got all the way till Monday right? I promise, I'll put it right back." He opens the book. "Ohmigod…"

I stand back and was prepared to run out the door, but he hugs me. I was just about to pee myself I was in so much shock. I just stood there, waiting, telling myself this isn't real.

"Dang, I wish I read this earlier." He said with full sincerity. "I am always thinking about you, you know. Every single minute of every day. It's like torture. Why didn't you tell me?"

I am suddenly on the spotlight. I hardly have the strength to hold my legs up, but I try to get one last sentence out of my lungs before I collapse into his arms.

"Because. True love is only shown."

And I fall into his arms, finally relaxing and hug him as tight as I can, not letting go whatsoever. I close my eyes and smile, because I know I'm going to miss the tournament tomorrow.


End file.
